Hitchhikers Are Not Acceptable Plus Ones
by Doodle Dee Bop Bop
Summary: Dean got one friend to bring to a lame ass party, so why shouldn't he just choose a kind of, very, attractive hitchhiker? And I mean, why not take him out to dinner too? Why not invite him to be his roommate? Really, those are all acceptable questions. AU Destiel.
1. Chapter 1

"You're late." Sam said, his voice slightly blurred through the shitty speaker of his phone.

"I know, I know, I'm like half way there." Dean muttered, truthfully he hadn't even left his house yet. Why did Sam even want Dean to go to Charlie's birthday party. He was going to end up wasted as fuck, and Sam and the rest of Sam's nerd friends that were sort of Dean's friend were going to be super pissed at him.

"I don't even know anyone going." Dean muttered.

"You know me, and Charlie, and I've met some of Charlie's other friend sand there really nice." Sam's argument was about as good as expired milk.

"Dude, it's a Friday night, I'm not spending it with a group of nerds talking about nerdy books and nerdy shows while I'm bored out of my mind." Dean groaned, he could be at a bar right now, he could be having sex right now.

"Then bring a friend man, I don't know. I'm pretty sure Charlie wouldn't mind. One person though, and not one of your fuck buddies because that's just going to make it awkward." Sam made the same kind of sigh he always did when he was ready for the phone call to be over.

"I guess I will." Dean remarked, a little pissed by Sam's 'fuck buddy' comment.

He could bring a friend, except for one tiny, minor detail; he didn't really have any. Sure, there were some guys from the bar he worked at, but he wasn't really friendly enough to ask any of them to go to a birthday party with him. God, it sounded like he was seven or something. He had countless phone numbers from perfectly hot women, but those were women whom he made sure he never really talked to again.

"Guess I'm going alone." He muttered. Time for shitty food, and shitty beer, and a plain old shitty time.

He got into his Impala; Charlie's birthday present, a Heat Changing Tardis mug, sat in the back seat. It was a long drive to get to Charlie's apartment, he was probably breaking the speed limit by 30 miles per hour, but he was supposed to have left 25 minutes ago. Oh fucking well.

It was when he was at an intersection that he saw the dude. A sort of scruffy looking, way to overdressed looking dude. A guy looking to hitchhike. Tjis could work. He stopped at the light and rolled down his window.

"Wanna ride?" He shouted, the man nodded, walking around the car. The man walked calmy, which was kind of weird seeing as it was a busy intersection.

"Where you headed?" Dean asked as soon as the man was in the car.

"Where ever really, my brother kicked me out of our apartment, so I'm just kind of trying to get away for a while."

''Yea, my brother's a real pain in my ass too, name's Dean by the way."

"Castiel."

"Your parents hippies or something?"

"No, they were actually-"

Dean cut him off, "Yea, sorry don't really care. Sorry, that was kind of rude. But here's my problem, I have to go to this lame ass birthday party tonight, I mean who still has birthday party's once there past 20? That's some lame ass shit right there, anyway I don't really want to go, but I kind of have to because she's sort of my friend, and my brother said I could bring a friend, 'course I'm not going to fucking do what he says, but I also want to have some fun tonight. So do you want to come?"

"Won't your brother be angry if you bring a random hitchhiker?" The guy, Castiel, asked.

"Eh, he'll probably be kind of pissed, but it'll be funny." Dean replied, Sam was pretty fun to mess with.

"What if I'm a serial killer?" Cas asked.

"Are you a serial killer?"

"No, but I'm pretty sure that's what a serial killer would say too."

"Well hey, bringing a serial killer to a party will liven things up." Dean shrugged.

"No it won't, everybody would end up dead." Cas retorted, and he caused a small snort to come from Dean.

"Well if you don't kill everybody tonight, I'll drive you to a motel tonight, deal?"

"Thank you Dean, that is very generous of you." Cas smiled, his grin practically reached his very, very blue eyes.

The drove for a little bit longer, the highway soon turning into main roads, turning into backroads, turning into streets, turning into driveways. Charlie's pary was already in full swing by the time they arrived. Dean handed her her crappily wrapped mug.

"Gee, I wonder what it is." She muttered, seeing as Dean had only wrapped some tissue paper around the cup part of the mug. "And I wonder who that is." She motioned to Cas.

"Guys this is Castiel. I picked him up hitchhiking ten minutes ago, he may or may not be a serial killer."

"Damn it Dean." Sam muttered. Dean smiled a bit to himself.

"Sorry Sam, you said no fuck buddies, but nothing was uttered about serial killer hitchhikers."

* * *

**So I don't own Supernatural. Please review, and I should update really soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Maybe it was actually a really terrible idea to bring Cas.

He was about as clingy as a piece of Velcro. Maybe it would have been okay for him to always be lurking right over Dean's shoulder if he actually said anything to Dean, but no; he just stood there.

Everybody else liked Castiel; Charlie thought he was very interesting (of course she was drunk, so she thought her damn potted cactus was interesting.) Sam and Cas had both read some dumb book they both enjoyed; didn't really matter what book because in Dean's mind all those dystopian shit novels were crap. Hell, Kevin even liked him. It had been hours, and Dean had been having one hell of an awful time.

* * *

"You know, I- I really like, um, what's tent- tr- trent coats name?" Charlie slurred. Pointing at Cas who was approximately 3 inches away from Dean.

"Trench coat, she's talking to you." Dean muttered, flicking Cas on the shoulder as he walked into the kitchen to get another beer.

"Castiel. My names Castiel."

''Dude, that sounds like a stripper name." One of Charlie's friends called out, doing some kind of drunken twerk to emphasize her point.

"It's really not." Cas replied, his cheeks gaining a hint of redness.

Dean snickered to himself as this was probably going to be the most fun he had all night.

"Dean tell your friends I'm not a stripper."

"Dude, I've known you for like 20 minutes, you could totally be a stripper. Also, that's probably something you should have told me before I brought you here, because no one's going to pay you to take your pants off."

"I'll pay him 10 bucks to keep them on." Sam murmured.

Cas was know completely horrified, his cheeks practically crimson, and he seemed to be sweating a bit.

"Well seeing as it is past midnight we should probably get going if we're going to get you a motel room. Let's go Cas." Dean downed the last of his beer and left the bottle on the coffee table.

The impala was cool from sitting in the night air for so long, and the steering wheel felt chalky on his hands. It was a nice night, full moon, plenty of stars. The Kansas air was the kind that Dean liked best; it was warm in the sort of way that always felt peaceful to him. Like making out with his high school girlfriends in the old tree house, or playing army men with Sammy in the open field across from there old house back when they were kids. Dean wasn't sentimental, hell he could care less about that sort of shit, but there was something about summer nights that could always make him get a bit of a smirk on his face.

"Dean, I don't mean to alarm you but we have actually just driven in a circle. Twice." Cas said, pointing at the street sign that they indeed were passing for the third time. "Are you actually aware of where this motel is?"

"Of course I am. It's right off of, well I don't know the street exactly, but I know the location." Dean bullshitted, why the hell did he even bring him tonight? It was a stupid decision all right.

"Are motels open at 1:31 A.M.? That's what time it is."

"Yea Cas; I got that."

"Dean, if you don't know where the motel is, I can just get out here and start walking or something."

"Dude, I'm not doing that. You don't even know where anything is here."

"Well neither do you." Cas scoffed.

"I know where we are Cas. The motel is coming up really soon." Dean was almost sure of it, and felt some satisfaction when he saw a sign for a motel 6. "See, it's right there." He pulled into the parking lot, ready to let Cas out.

"Dean, thank you. I had a really awful time tonight, those stripper and serial killer jokes were very cruel, but it was surprisingly nice to have something to do."

"Shitty thank you, but I will return the favor with an equally shitty thank you ; thanks for coming tonight, you probably made it 3% more enjoyable for me."

"This was probably a really bad decision" Cas said.

"Yea, it actually was the worst decision I made all day." Dean laughed. The sad thing was this was probably the closest thing he had to friend that his brother didn't have to make for him.

"Please don't ever pick up another hitchhiker because I was actually scared you were going to murder me for a small amount of time. Please lay off the serial killer jokes."

"Bye Cas." Dean waved, as the man left the car. Only to turn around moments later to pint at the sign on the building.

_No_ Fucking _Vacancy_


End file.
